Laz habenturaz de vlak layghtnyng ketchup
by Discord haven
Summary: Hola gente acompañen me en este fic y miren como me burlo de el FIC cliché en el cual un hijo de las princesas trae el caos ¿será este héroe salvar a los inútiles a indefensos ponies de los ZOMBIE NAZIS ANARCO COMUNISTAS? AVERIGUALO TU MISMO , [lean con los ojos cerrados les pude dar cáncer de ojos]
1. Chapter 1

**¡PORNO! Ahora que tengo su atención manada de cerdos quiero decir que esta historia es para burlarme de típico FIC cliché en el cual un hijo presidió de una de las princesas desaparece y reaparece con maldad y ganas de traer el caos , el maldito y típico OC op (over power) súper poderoso que se chinga a todos sus enemigos , además escribiré como los otakus del facebook solo por el primer cap (sin ofender a los otakus solo quiero joder a estos fics) sin nada más que decir preparence para que les de cáncer de ojos .**

* * *

**Ola ezte ez mí primer fik ez algo ke hamaz ez ja jecho ez del ijo de zeleztia... O era de luna ? vueno se me olvido tiene krin negra pelaje negra y ohos rohos , lo ze lo se zoi mui original ajora lean :3**

**(escribiré bien porque me da flojera escribir mal y además tengo un poco de dignidad no mucha pero tengo) **

Black lightning ketchup iba caminando por el bosque cuando ... ¡PUM! Guardias de la nada y tratan de atacar a black lightning ketchup [**pero que coño ? No se supone que si son guardias y el hijo de una de las princesas no deberían protegerlo !?**] .

-vas a morir y así podremos hacer un reino de **zombies nazis anarco comunistas**- [**enserio !? no había nada bueno para este estúpido fanfic !? **] le dijo un guardia con lanza y escudo.

Pero ... ¡PUM! De la nada black lightning ketchup le hace exlotar a los guardias sin siquiera inmutarse.

-no nadie traerá a los **zombies nazis anarco comunistas **a la vida - [ **... **] dijo poniéndose en marcha para salvar el mundo .

* * *

**I VUENO HAMIGOZ EZO FUE TODO POR OY ME TARDE MUCHO EN PUBLIKAR EZTE FIC DEHEN RYVYUS [reviews] Y DÍGANME SI LEZ GUSTO PARA SEGIR PUBLIKANDO KON HAMOR DIZKOR JABEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**siguen leyendo esto ? Vaya... Bueno lo seguiré escribiendo pero porfavor haganme un pequeñísimo favor cuentenle a otra gente de este fic para que mas gente le de cáncer de ojos digo , que les de risa este fanfic solo porfavor haganme este pequeño favor :3**

* * *

**OLA JENTE KOMO EZTAN ! EZPERO KE LEZ HAYA YDO VIEN ,, VUENO AKIMLEZ TRAYGO EL ZEGUNDÒ KAPÍTULO EZPERO QUE LEZ GUZTE !**

* * *

Black lightning ketchup seguía caminando por el camino y se encontro a rainbow dash y se la cogió brutalmente [ **Pero que coño !? Ni se conocen y el se la coge !? Al la mierda esta historia es un insulto a todos los géneros literarios no se como pueden segui leyendo esto**]y ella le pregunto -y tu quien eres ?- le pregunto mientras se comía el cipote de el alicornio negro.

-yo soy el hijo de...celestia... O era de luna ? Bueno el caso es que soy su rey y ahora eres mi esclava sexual y harás lo que yo quiera cuando quiera- dijo alzando la cabeza en señal de ser el OC más OP

-Ok como diga mi rey- [**COMO !? QUÉ YO SEPA DASH NO SE ARRODILLA A NADIE ! La persona que escribe esto tiene menos cerebro que el presidente de Venezuela **]

AL OTRO DÍA :

black lightning ketchup caminaba por ponyville tranquilamente cuando aparece pinkie pie y también se la coge brutalmente como se un conejo se coge a una coneja cuando está en celo ( ya pso lo mismo con la otras mane six).

* * *

**VUENO GRASIAZ AMIGOZ POR LEER I NO SALYRSE DEJEN ZUZ RVIEWS Y KOMPARTAN .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente como Es que siguen vivos ? No tienen 3 tipos de cáncer distintos ? Wow o no tienen cerebro o son muuuy resistentes ,bueno seguire con este intento de fanfic . [y no se si se dieron cuenta que escribo los capitulos con un total de 40 palabras o menos ya que los capítulos de estos fanfics tienden a ser cortos y sin sentido]**

* * *

**OLA JENTE KOMO EZTAN !? MIREN HE EZTADO PUVLIKANDO MUCHO Y EZKRRIVO KAPITULOZ MUI LARGOZ , ZABEN NI ZE POR K EZKRIVO EZTO ZOLO KOMPARTAN EL FIK I DEHEN REVIEWS , AHORA YA PUEDHEN LEEEER**

* * *

_el laboratorio kapitulo 1/2_

black lightning ketchup caminaba por el bosque ever free. [**Pero que coño !? Hace un capítulo estaba fornicando como negro en cárcel gay en plena ducha ! Y ahora esta caminando en el bosque !? Saben me... Me canse de esto iré a tomar píldoras para el dolor de cabeza **]

black lightning ketchup estaba un poco cansado - tengo que encontrar el laboratorio donde los **nazis anarco comunistas **estaban creando su suero para convertirse en zombies y dominar el mundo - pensaba ketchup mientras caminaba .

Y entonces vio una entrada secreta que estaba escondida [** A ver como la vio si estaba escondida ..? E...esto es más estúpido que esperar que ... Que ... Esque no hay comparación ! Al escritor de esto le deberían meter una cucharada de ácido sulfurico por el culo y esperar a que se muera de gonorrea mientras le da un ataque epileptico y mientras le da el ataque epiléptico todos los de deberían cogerlo a patadas tirarlo por la ventana y arrojarle un piano **] y entro en ella .

black lightning ketchup estaba abajo y se encontró a un **zombie nazi anarco comunista **pero black lightning ketchup voló [**pero como mierda !? Si está en un laboratorio... Oh joder... Olvídenlo tomare otra pastilla para el dolor de cabeza **] y le lanzó un rayo y lo hizo explotar .

-pero que rayos hacen **zombies anarco comunistas **en una base de **nazis anarco comunistas ? **- pensó black lightning ketchup en voz alta - de donde sacaba los recursos y el dinero ?- [ _***NO PUEDE CRITICAR PORQUE LE ESTÁ DANDO UN ATAQUE EPILÉPTICO POR LA SOBREDOSIS DE PASTAS PARA EL DOLOR DE CABEZA**_]

-cogíamos lo de la teletón y las obras de caridad- dijo un cientifico .

**KIEN EZ EZTE SIENTIFYKO ? TODO EN EL PRÓXIMO KAPITULO ZIGAN LELL****ENDO.**

* * *

**LEZ GUZTO ? DEHEN ZUZ RIVIEWS KON HAMOR DIZKORD JAVEN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente , me siento bien por seguir con este FIC me siento feliz pero solo les pido algo dejen REVIEWS eso es lo que me inspira a seguir , no reviews = no fanfic , así que recuerden comentar y expresarse y hay un mensaje MUY IMPORTANTE en la parte de abajo así que espero que lo lean ^^ **

* * *

**Ola amygoz komo eztan ? ZE ke zuz riviuz zon parah darme energya i ke syga ezkryviendo zin dezyr maz komienzen a leeeer :3**

* * *

_EL LAVOTORIRIO :2/2_

-quien eres tu ?- pregunto black lightning ketchup .

-yo soy **Marcelo Semetio** alias **Elmo Roides**- dijo el pony saliendo de la oscuridad - y ella es mi asistenta **Susana Oria**- [**Los nombres más patéticos que he escuchado en mi vida **]dijo apuntando a una pony terrenal de cabello rojo y pelaje negro y black lightning ketchup se la cogió brutalmente .

Despues de una batalla épica [ **Pero que !? jamas hubo batalla ! Nisiquiera la... Olvídenlo ni se porque me esfuerzo , todo esto es un asco **]**Marcelo Semetio **alias **Elmo Roides **fue mordido y murio y black lightning ketchup salió con **Susana Oria **despues de destruir el laboratorio en pedasos.

-bien ya slave el mundo de **ZOMBIES NAZIS ANARCO COMUNISTAS **... Ahora como soy un hijo perdido de... era celestia o luna ? Bueno el hecho es que traere el caos y la oscuridad!- [** QUQ MIERDA ! MÁTENLO MATEN A ESTE IDIOTA ! *SE PONE EN POSICIÓN FETAL Y COMIENZA A LLORAR * como pueden seguir leeyendo esto ? **]**  
**

Asi que después de cogérse a **SUSANA ORIA **por millonésima vez va hacia el castillo para traer el reino de la oscuridad , ¡PERO OH! Las mane 6 se interponen en su camino [ **A estas alturas ya sabemos que pasara , así que ... Me tirare por el balcon si no les molesta **] pero black lightning ketchup se las cogió brutalmente [ **como por la vez numero 17363 que hace eso **] y así siguió para conquistar equestria y después el mundo

_continuara...?_

* * *

**KE PAZARA !? SYGAN LEEYENDO PARA MAZ YNFORMAZION !**

* * *

**BIEN LO QUE LES QUERÍA DECIR ES QUE PORFAVOR COMPARTAN ESTE FIC Y COMENTEN OH Y TAMBIÉN !HARÉ UNA SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS PARA BLACK LIGHTNING KETCHUP! ENVIEN SUS PREGUNTAS ! ADIOSITO !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente como están ? bueno antes que todo ... VOLVI ! YA REGRESE DE SEMANA SANTA Y TRAIGO MÁS IDEAS Y COSAS PARA QUE SE RÍAN A MÁS NO PODER ! oh además en este capítulo vlak no responderá las preguntas de ustede retrasados , digo... De ustedes mis queridos lectores ... Hoy mostrare unos insultos que unos autores me han mandado por PM , no mostrare sus nombres ya que ellos como pesimos autores que son perderían lo que les queda de dignidad , y también escribiré lo que pienso de cada insulto . Además la mala ortografia es de ellos , no altere los mensajes que estos imbéciles me mandaron . Bueno también dejare algo DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE en el final del cap así que ya pueden leer.**

* * *

? : Bien discord me pregunto porq te vurlas de mi fic ?! Te crees mucho mejor que yo ? Pues te traigo noticias pendejo ,mi fanfic tiene más reviews que todos tus fanfics juntos ! No me importa si el tema de mi fanfic es solo un poquito usado por otros . El mío aún así es mejor llegue a los 1000 views , así que me jor callate... **(bien cortre ahi porque no planeó hacerles leer toda la mierda que escribio este pendejo, bueno diré las 2 cosas que pienso de este mensaje)**

**1:tu ortografia es peor que los típicos analfabetas de facebook.**

**2: sabes que pienso de haber arruinado tu estúpido fanfic ? Pienso que te puedes ir a tomar por culo , me import un bledo que tengas más comentarios que yo , así que bien puedes llenar tu tina de gasolina meterte y prender un fósforo para que te quemes y después tus cenisas sean usadas para el maquillaje de miley cyrus.**

?: se que es una parodia pero ni siquiera es buena! No me hizo reír para nada , nisiquiera dejare review , no lo mereces eres una basofia de escritor! **(eso es lo único que me dijo la puta , aqui lo que pienso)**

**1: ...*tira la pc por la ventana ***

**Y POR ÚLTIMO EL PM MÁS PATÉTICO QUE ME HAN MANDADO !**

?: maldito gracias a ti se burlan de mi fanfic TE HACKEARE me iré a la deep web para contratar un sicario para que te mate , imbecil !**(bien este se lleva el premio y creo que saben porque aqui lo que pienso)**

**1: casi me orino en los pantalónes cuando me escribiste que se burlaban de ti .**

**2: deep web ? Ja cuantos años tienes 8 ? AÚN NESECITAS PERMISO DE TUS PADRES PARA ENTRAR A LA PÁGINA DE DISNEY ! **

**3: sicario ? Enserio ? No se qué decir ojalá te rompas la columna y te toqué hacer ejercicio.**

* * *

**Y BUAAAANO ESO FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY ! PH Y LO IMPORTANTE QUE QUIERO QUE HAGAN ES QUE LE CUENTEN A TODOS LOS AUTORES QUE CONOSCAN DE ESTE FANFIC A TODOS LOS QUE VEAN ! PORFAVOR ES LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO NO LO HAGAN POR MI HÁGANLO POR VLAK ! PORFAVOR ES LO ÚNICO ! SIN NADA MÁS QUE PEDIR NOS VEMOS !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloja! Como están gente! Cuanto tiempo!? Como les ha ido? Realmente no me importa! Así que vallamos con sus retrasadas preguntas.**

**theforestone**: Alguna vez te pondrás a investigar cual de las princesas es tu madre? porque quisiera preguntarle a ella si esta orgullosa de las acciones de su hijo (matar, coger, hacer explotar, coger, ser poderoso, destruir... ya mencioné coger?)

**vlak**: pues eh... Muere!

Vlak lanza un rayo y mata a ese tipo (se olvido el nombre)

**ThedarkSOS**: Black, Para que evitar a los ZOMBIES NAZIS ANARCO COMUNISTAS si despues vas a conquistar tooda equestria... que no eras el bueno ?

**vlak**: yo zoy hel hunyko ke traerá al hoskuridad tal mundo!

Lanza un rayo y mata a ese otro tipo.

**vlak**: soy un dios!

AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS DE LOS POTRILLOS DE PONYVILLE.

**Porrillo**: señor vlak laightning ketchup cómo es posible que sea hijos de luna y celestia si ambas son yeguas?

**Vlak** : eh..ah...esto..uh...MUERE!

Vlak lanza un rayo y mata al portillo.

**yegua**: mi hijo!

**vlak**: no debo dejar testigos!

Vlak mata a la yegua con su rayo.

**Semental** : mi esposa!

**vlak**: solo miren a trío lado!

Y así vlak siguió lanzando rayos por todos el día hasta que sus rayos producirán más contaminación que el poni y el ser humano juntos.

**Fin de las preguntas**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PERRAS!**


End file.
